Proved Wrong Thrice
by Flame Avis
Summary: I liked to think that I wasn't one of the 'emotional types'. Sadly I was proved wrong not once but twice. The first time had been when my best friend Ronald Weasley, tied the knot with Pansy Parkinson. Yes, you heard right, 'Pansy Parkinson'.


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all the characters present in this story along with the general idea of the story. Only the plot of this tale is mine. **

**This is my first Dramione fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Proved Wrong Thrice:**

I liked to think that I wasn't one of the 'emotional types'. Sadly I was proved wrong not once but twice. The first time had been when my best friend Ronald Weasley, tied the knot with Pansy Parkinson. Yes, you heard right, 'Pansy Parkinson'.

After the war, the children of many death eaters (some being death eaters themselves) faced severe atrocities at the hands of the, so called, light side. Harry Potter, however, was not someone who would condone such a thing. He rallied his forces, namely Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, a bunch of his year mates at Hogwarts, the entire Weasley family and myself. We began a campaign within the wizarding world, to stop such cruelty.

Now, you must understand that though we were only a group of nineteen and twenty year olds, our words had a sway on the people, for they looked upon us as royalty for our part in vanquishing Voldemort.

Harry had already talked at many death eaters' trials and managed to keep most of the newer recruits out of Azkaban. Even the veterans such as Lucius Malfoy only got a five year sentence in a now dementorless Azkaban.

Initially our attempts were still met with resistance, surprisingly from both sides. The 'dark children' as they were now called did not want our pity. However, everything came to a head when Harry lost his infamous temper and yelled out, "I don't care!" at the Wizengomet during Pansy Parkinson's trial. Now Pansy was called in for a trial for her support of the dark side during the war. Though she wasn't a death eater herself, she had spoken against the Boy-Who-Lived during the final battle and this was the ultimate crime in the eyes of the Wizengomet. What is there to say except that they were old farts whose self-importance and ego had eaten away at their common sense? They wouldn't listen when Harry stated that he did not blame Pansy.

This led to a passionate speech. That is putting it lightly. It went something like this for those of you who want to know, "We are all eighteen. Maybe we are adults according to wizarding standards, but we are still naïve and ignorant. In that battle, fighting meant someone was going to die. Hell, the Weasleys lost their son, Fred and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks also lost their lives leaving me with a three month old baby at the age of seventeen. I was terrified during that battle and I was supposed to be brave, being in Griffyndor that is. How do you expect her to be brave when she knew her father could die? Even now he is in jail and she is going to have to work, seeing that you have taken away most of her wealth. Yet, you are planning to put her away for such a stupid thing. What is wrong with you? Are you bloody mental...?"

At this point of time I had stepped in and spoken myself in fear of what else would spew out of his mouth. Honestly, he had the subtlety of a trampling elephant. These issues had to be dealt with delicately.

"The chances of those who were on the dark side are already minuscule. Tell me are any of you ready to give them a job? Would you trust them to be an auror, perhaps? You are planning to sentence half of the wizarding populace of the UK into Azkaban. Do you know how insignificant our population is as compared to that of muggles living here? We constitute only 0.001 percent of the population here. If you put all these people in jail, you will be looking at the extinction of wizard kind here in the next hundred years."

"But…"

"Hear me out. We are all a bunch of teenagers who did not know what we were getting ourselves into. They just happened to be on the losing side. That gives us no right to dictate their beliefs or to arrest them for such trivial charges.

Further, as a part of the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Headmistress and I have set up an entirely different education program. For one, all muggleborns entering our world will have to attend Pureblood Customs class which will be compulsory. We will no longer be celebrating Halloween and Christmas but rather we will reinstate the ancient festivals of Samhain and Yuletide.

Conversely, all purebloods will have to attend Muggle Studies classes. The fact that they are able to fly in airplanes (I had to explain the concept of metal flying bodies to them) while we are flying around on broom sticks shows us their progress. Though you consider them inferior, they have methods of communicating much like our floo network. They have the internet, which allows them to research without looking through enormous books, send letters without writing on paper, and a plethora of other things. They have electricity, which in turn means they have artificial lights which work much better at lighting up a place than candles and fire places do. I could keep going on about them, but the crux of the matter is that we will be introducing these muggle contraptions to Hogwarts."

As was expected, there was an uproar that is; until I stated that the Minister had already given us his permission. Following that poor Kingsley was subjected to many a Howler, which he bore with a patient ear and a few well placed Incendios.

Anyway, we returned to the now rebuilt Hogwarts for our eighth year. Initially it was hard. We had lost many of our loved ones here. Ron and Harry were the ones most affected. Surprisingly, Pansy was the one who brought Ron out of his depression. Ron joined the auror program along with Harry while Pansy and I went to Cambridge University for majors in interior designing and architecture respectively. Four years later, Ron finally got the courage to propose to her and they were married two months later. They have a two year old son, Ian Louis to whom they named me godmother.

It shames me greatly, but I cried like a baby when they recited their vows and he kissed her. Honestly, my bumbling idiot of a best friend was a married man now. It was also at their wedding that I met my boyfriend. He was also the godfather to little Ian. That marked the first time I was proved wrong.

As to the second… it was when my other best friend Harry Potter got married to Luna Lovegood. I will be the last one to admit this but I always thought that she was a bit off her rocker. However, it was she who had comforted Harry during our eighth year as Pansy had Ron. She became his confident and soon his girlfriend as well. She became a journalist and is now as famous as Rita Skeeter once was. Harry, for all his courage, literally bumbled through a proposal five years later. It was a miracle that she could even understand what he was saying in order to say 'Yes' to his proposal. They have a son as well. His name is James Sirius. Neville and Hannah are his godparents. A fitting couple those two. Ron was quite disappointed about that actually.

At their wedding, the water works wouldn't stop. Everyone was crying. I think I ruined my boyfriend's best robes on that day. That was the second time I proved myself wrong.

Now, you know what happened to Ron and Harry. As for myself, Hermione Granger, I was pretty much single for almost four years with infrequent one night stands between the slogging for my architecture examinations. Pansy and I roomed together for those four years. I was subjected to many indecent scenes. Believe me; I never want to see Ron naked again.

Pansy and I established Britarch Limited, soon after. While I designed the buildings, she took care of the interiors. My boyfriend funded it of course. He is pretty rich. What with owning one of the largest MNC's in the world? He had come far in the past few years.

He proposed to me after we dated for two years. For being a Slytherin, he was much braver than both my best friends. I obviously said yes and we were set to get married in three months. His mother and mine drove us into the ground with the wedding planning till we pleaded with them to leave us alone.

Now it's been two days since I have seen my fiancée. He was kidnapped by his mother the day before yesterday for the finishing touches of our wedding. Yesterday, he was accosted by his friends for his bachelor party. Pansy took me to a sex store for my bachelorette party. That was, to put it kindly, an eye-opening experience. Of course, we talked almost every hour of the day and he kept sending me sweet trinkets which he thought I would like. Let me mention, trinkets meant a five hundred year old book which probably cost him a fortune. He was very cute in that way. I could imagine his bashful smile as I screeched a thank you into my mobile. I probably rendered him deaf as well. For all his pompousness during our Hogwarts years, he was surprisingly insecure.

As for the present … I am sitting in an enormous armchair with my mother and Pansy fussing over my make-up. Luna stood near the fire place in my room, out of harm's way. She was expecting again within a span of three months. All she would say was that Harry had no control when it came to his desire for her. My hair was left loose under the long veil I wore. It wasn't as bushy as it once was, thanks to a new range of hair products introduced by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. I had sapphire inlaid platinum combs in my hair for my something blue. My mother had lent me her sapphire necklace for my something borrowed. I had my grandmother's antique earrings dangling from my ears for my something old. As for my something new, my soon to be husband would find it when he undressed me tonight. Needless to say, I bought it during my bachelorette party. As for my wedding dress, it had a flowing skirt, a corset bodice and a sweetheart neckline which showed of my cleavage modestly. I had four inch heels on my feet. I would still be around three inches shorter than him but at the perfect height for him to kiss me without bending too much.

Hannah stuck her head inside to tell me it was time. My mom started crying just then. "My baby, getting married already", she sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged her before wiping her tears away. My dad had come in unnoticed to walk me down the aisle. My bridesmaids Luna, Hannah and Ginny walked down the aisle first. Pansy went out next as my maid of honor. My flower girl, Victoire walked down along with the ring bearer Teddy. Those two were so cute together. Teddy was sporting platinum blonde hair for the special occasion. I clutched on to my bouquet of tulips tightly. I had butterflies in my stomach yet at the same time I was very excited. My father kissed me on the forehead as the wedding march started. "Are you ready, baby girl?" he asked me. When I nodded, he kissed my forehead and took my hand. He took a deep breath and said, "Here we go". Then we walked.

The aisle was canopied by hundreds of flowers of all different kinds. The guests were sitting on wooden benches and they all looked at me as I walked by. My mother and his were sitting in the front row. Ron and Harry were also in the front row on the other side. Their gaze however seemed to be more drawn to their wives who were in deep blue floor length dresses with asymmetric necklines than to me.

This was all secondary however. All my focus was on the man at the end. He was in a set of silver robes which made his eyes pop. He had left his hair un-gelled and the platinum blonde bangs kept falling into his eyes. He was breathtaking. He was mine. I smiled at him as my father placed my hand in his. He smiled back at me before we turned towards the officiant. It all passed in a blur to me. I could only feel his warm hand in mine. I was enraptured by his silvery grey eyes as he looked into mine when he said "I do". I said it as well and then he was kissing me. And that my dear friends, is when I was proved wrong for the third time. As I looked at my husband, no, my Draco, the tears started falling. Happy tears mind you, but tears nonetheless.

That day was a memorable day for many. I threw my bouquet into Ginny's arms. Coincidentally, Blaise proposed to her that day. My parents, in-laws and friends jointly brought us a new house. Funnily enough, it was the house I had designed for myself. It was my dream house. Neville announced that he was opening a nursery for rare plants. Harry told Ron that he would be their second child's godfather. People were happy all around. Draco took me home and we made love till the early hours of the next day. Let me tell you that I think he drooled a bit when he saw my see through lace underwear set. We left for our honeymoon that day. It was in the Bahamas. We returned a month later. I came down with a stomach bug immediately after we returned. Turns out, it wasn't a stomach bug but rather I was pregnant.

9 months later:

Lyra Narcissa Malfoy came into the world on November 19th. She was a carbon copy of her father except with my button nose. Draco swore that he would be beating off her suitors by the time she was five. Albus had grabbed onto her hand just before, so I believe as a new father he was justified.

10 years later:

Lyra would be going to Hogwarts this year. Her little brothers, Leo and Orion and her sister Vega were all sulking. Leo and Orion were twins and at the age of six, they tired me out constantly. Vega was three and the sweetest little thing ever. While the boys had my brown hair and Draco's eyes, Vega had his hair with my eyes.

"Lyra, are you ready", I yelled up the stairs.

It would take me forever to go up the stairs with my seven month pregnant belly. I was seriously considering getting a tubectomy.

"Coming mom", she yelled back.

I sighed before getting the boys and Vega strapped into the Audi outside. Draco had opened the trunk and gone in to help Lyra. They came back together and we were soon on our way to King's Cross.

The platform was bustling with activity when we got through the barrier. It would be Albus' first year as well. Draco and I had a bet going on about which house she would get into. I said Slytherin while he said Ravenclaw. He should know not to bet on me. We greeted Harry and Luna. Ron and Pansy were also there. Their sons Ian and Nash were in their fourth and second years respectively. The kids were already on the train. I smiled and waved when they called my name. Lyra hugged me and Draco and her siblings before jumping on the train. Her trunk was already carried inside by Ian. She was clearly excited. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Hogwarts would be wonderful for her.

I got a little teary eyed as she waved goodbye and the train went out of my sight. Draco hugged me to him and kissed my forehead.

"They are growing up so fast", I said.

He smiled and promised, "You still have me."

And I did. He would be my one and only love forever.

He was mine.

My Draco.

**That was the end everybody. Thank you for reading. Please do review. I want to know about any mistakes I might have made. Another thing, I am open to writing one-shots based on prompts. One thing though, I don't know how to write sex scenes, so I won't be able to write those. Smut is therefore out of the equation. **

**I am actually from India where we have British English, but I have also lived in the states for a while, so there may be lapses here and there regarding the language.**

**Love,**

**Flame Avis**


End file.
